Your Name Love Story
by YondaimeRiku24
Summary: MOST CREATIVE THING EVER! This is a fanfic where YOU can be with Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Vincent, or Kadaj. A fanfic my best friend wrote. R&R or constructive criticism because she hasn't wrote anything before. Two chapters in this one.


**[Your Name] slowly walked through the streets of Midgar. She looked up from the small scrap of paper that was in her hand. To a random stranger she looked very 'emo', wearing mainly the color black. Her Hair was [Your Hair Color] and came across her left eye, her eyes were quite stunning, outlined in black eyeliner emphasizing her big [Your Eye Color] eyes and lashes. She was wearing Black Trousers, with sturdy flat combat boots(me: Kind of Like Tifas =D) and had a Black Leather Jacket On with a White Top on underneath. Her fingers were pink from the cold as she wore her black fingerless gloves. She exhaled deeply, seeing her breath hang in the air and looked back down at the small bit of paper. '7th Heaven Bar'.'Where the Hell is That?' She thought to herself, she was in an unknown city and had no idea where she was. She looked around hopefully for some kind of sign but when she saw nothing she flopped down on the floor beside a wall. Hanging her head in her hands she sighed again."Hey..Miss..You ok??" A Small Voice said. [Your Name] looked up and saw a small little blonde boy no older than 9 looking up at her, his bright green eyes and cheeky grin stared at her. She smiled."Erm..yeah thanks..just a bit..um..lost" She scratched her head, blushing at the fact she was, indeed, Little Boy grinned, "I can help you!"[Your Name] titled her head. 'Surely a little boy like him won't know where a bar is...but hey..I'm desperate!!' She thought."Umm..Have you ever heard of The 7th Heaven Bar..?" She bit her lip anxiously as the little boy looked up at the sky deep in thought. "Yeah!!That's where Tifa is..she's nice..she gives me cookies!!" He grinned, obviously proud of what he had just said. "Could..could you show me??" She asked, standing nodded, "Yeah c'mon!!" he pulled her by the hand and whisked her off down the street.[Your Name] found herself stood infront of a dark grey building, reading a large sign saying '7th Heaven Bar'. She smiled with relief and looked down at the little boy."Thank you so much..erm..." She paused. She didn't even know his name!!"Kai.." He Grinned."Well Thanks Kai, here..go buy something nice ok?" She handed him over a couple of coins. His eyes widened then looked up at [Your Name] hugging her tightly around the legs."Thanks Miss..." Now was his time to stop. He looked at her questioningly, wondering what her name was."[Your Name]" She smiled, then ruffled his hair, "Cya around kid.."He nodded, then ran off into the crowd, disappearing into the sea of people. [Your Name] stared after him for a couple of minutes then turned, taking a deep breath she stepped forward and pushed open the door to the bar.A Bell tinkled as [Your Name] opened the door. Everybody turned around in their seats, interested into who had walked in. There weren't many people inside but the one's who were, were sat goggling at her. [Your Name] took no notice and walked cautiously towards the bar. She got a few whistles as she sat down on a stool. The bar wasn't very bright and there was a fan spinning above her, letting a cool breeze run down her neck. She leant against the bar, propping her elbows on the work top. To the right side of her was a guy who was fast asleep on the counter, he wasn't very old and looked like he had been through rough times. "Can I Help you?" A woman's voice said. [Your Name] jumped out of her skin and looked at the pretty woman stood infront of her."Erm...yeah..umm..Have You seen a Man in here-" She started."I see many men.." She laughed, then slowly started wiping a glass clean.[Your Name] smiled politely then carried on, "He's pretty handsome, has dark hair, wears a red battered cloak..pretty hard to miss..to someone other than me he may look 'strange'.." She Woman bit her lip and thought. [Your Name] felt her heart plummet, she had come all this way for nothing. Then The Woman looked back at [Your Name], her ex-pression changing."You mean Vincent?!" She asked, slightly shocked.[Your Name]'s face lit up, "Yeah!! Do you know him?""Know him.. I WORK with him.." She grinned, "Yeah.. I ain't seen him for a while though...few weeks maybe.."[Your Name] felt herself feeling down again, "Well-" She started, but suddenly the door flew open, light streaming into the bar. **

**[Your Name] squinted as the bright light shined into the bar, it was followed by two voices arguing with each other."Not Interested.." Came the first voice."The Boss said - " The other one started."Not Interested.." The first voice said again, his voice wasn't loud but it was Second person seemed to twitch a bit. The door shut and the bar fell into darkness again.[Your Name] saw that Two Young Men had walked in, one was blonde with very spiky hair, not very tall, but well built. He was wearing a Black Outfit, he had one sleeveless arm but his left was covered. He had a Wolf Emblem on the left of his chest and a wolf earring. His ex-pression was cold and hard to read but his eyes were full of mixed emotions, twisting and turning as though he had seen too much. The Other guy was totally different, instead of having the mysterious aura about him he looked very laid-back. He had spiky red hair, which went back into a thin straight rat tail, he had a cheeky face and had a bit of a tan. Instantly [Your Name] knew what he would be like. 'Bet he's a flirt and a half..' She thought, looking back towards the bar she saw a glass in front of her, she looked up at Tifa who simply said, "It's free.." then disappeared into the backroom."But - OoOoh..hel-lo.." The Red headed guy slid over towards [Your Name] and sat on a bar stool. [Your Name] looked towards him and smiled."Hi.." She said, quietly."Did it hurt..when you fell from heaven?" He purred, his eyes glinting mischievously. [Your Name] tried to hold back a giggle, she had been completely right, he was a flirt! And that line was so looked behind him and saw the blonde haired guy had raised his eyebrow.[Your Name] put her hand up to her mouth and laughed a bit. The red haired guy blushed a little, not expecting that reaction. He looked down at the bar, searching furiously in his mind what to say next."Erm..I'm Reno.." He said, trying to be sexy.(Me: And That Ain't Hard =P)"[Your Name]" She smiled, holding out a hand. But instead of shaking it, he kissed it tenderly. The Blonde guy frowned then turned on his heel and disappeared upstairs, his feet thudding against the stairs as he went.[Your Name] hesitated as Reno released her hand, then pulled back, hiding it from view, but secretly rubbing it with her opposite hand, smiling to herself."Gorgeous name for a gorgeous gal.." He said, biting his lip seductively. Tifa walked in and looked from Reno to the blonde guy. She too raised her eyebrow then looked at [Your Name], she shook her head, smirking slightly then carried on drying some more glasses."So How are you??" Reno said, moving slightly closer. [Your Name] didn't mind flirting but she really didn't want to fall for someone. Not Right Now. She edged away slowly, but he just edged closer, she edged away again and fell off the bar stool, landing flat on her ass in the middle of the bar. She looked up embarrassedly at Reno, he looked away, trying not to show he was upset. He then turned to [Your Name] and helped her up."I guess I'll see ya later.." He winked, then turned and was gone. [Your Name] bl-inked, confused, 'What the hell was that?! I cannot fall in love again.. arghhhh' She scrunched up her face and closed her eyes.(me: even though you might have a 'thing' with Reno in this story.. it's a Cloud love Story.. So I'm afraid you won't be with Reno.. sorry Reno Fans!!) "[Your Name]..." A low angelic male voice whispered in her ear. She felt someone close to her and breathed in heavily. When she opened her eyes she found she was staring at the ceiling of the bar. And about 5 worried and confused faces staring at her."Do you think she can hear us?" A Small girl said worriedly."I Know her.. I helped her to find Tifa!" A Little boy said, grinning, but slightly worried, "Will she be ok?""Marlene go get help.. we need to get her to bed.." Tifa knelt beside [Your Name] and put a cold towel against her forehead."[Your Name] can you hear me?" She said softly, [Your Name] tried to open her eyes properly but they felt so heavy, so tired, she wanted to go, wanted hear him."Hmm.." She mumbled, Tifa looked up worriedly at someone. [Your Name] felt herself being picked up by strong arms and managed to open her eyes. Only to come face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes ever staring straight back at hers. She gasped silently then closed her eyes again, falling into a deep slumber.**

**[Your Name] woke up to plain grey walls and a fairly empty but cosy-ish room. She sat up and rubbed her head, she looked at the time. 4:00pm. She groaned in disgust at how groggy and horrible she felt. She hated waking up this late. She sighed, looking around and seeing that her stuff and sword were leant against a wall. She went to stand but felt dizzy and fall back on the bed. She clenched her fists in frustration as she did it again. Finally she stood up properly and stumbled, shakily, towards her sword using that to prop her up as her feet still were not slowly walked towards her door and opened it and was surprised to see no-one was there. She couldn't even hear anyone in the bar. Thinking she looked stupid just stood there, she began to slowly walk down stairs. As she walked into the bar, she saw no-one was there."Tifa must have closed for the day and gone out.." She mumbled, then walked towards the bar and sat on a stool. As she sat down an image flashed into her mind of a man with long silver hair, looking up, straight up. At her. She held her head in pain and yelled out loud. She fell to her knees, seeing the man walking slowly towards her. She tried to scream but her head was throbbing so much that she couldn't. He was getting closer and closer until he was stood right there, next to her, his cold breath sending shivers down her spine."I've Found You.." He whispered, in a wicked yet calm tone, smirking slightly. [Your Name] opened her eyes, sat up suddenly and found she was in her bed shook her head, 'That couldn't have been a dream..' She thought and looked at the clock. It read over at her sword she saw everything was in exactly the same place as before. She lifted up her top and looked at her stomach, she saw the grey/black marks and lightly ran her finger over it. She winced slightly, seeing a flash of that man again. She let go suddenly and pulled down her top as she saw the door open. She held her breath slightly but relaxed when she saw Tifa walk in with a tray."Tifa.." She started."Nuh uh..Don't speak.. you need to recover.." Tifa said, smiled and plunking the tray of food and a bottle of water on her lap. [Your Name] looked at the food, her stomach rumbled, but she didn't feel like eating. Instead she picked up a piece of cucumber and nibbled on it, being polite for Tifa's sake, as she had gone to making her the food. Tifa stared at her intently, almost trying to work out what she was thinking."I'm really sorry for not being in earlier.. I don't know how long you were layed there..." She suddenly burst out, her bottom lip quivering.[You Name] looked at Tifa. 'So I wasn't a dream..' She thought."If Cloud hadn't have come back.. then you could have been layed there until tomorrow.. I Am SO sorry.. truly I am.." She started to sob. 'Cloud? That must have been the blonde guy..'[Your Name] stopped her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Tifa.. Don't worry.. It was my fault for going downstairs in the first place, I should have stayed where I was..""You should have.." Mumbled a voice from the doorway. Both Women looked up to the blonde (me: sexgod =P) stood watching. [Your Name] looked at her, a lump forming in her throat. He reminded her of someone..but who? Cloud glared at [Your Name] and she looked away, when she looked back up he had gone, 5 seconds later she heard a bedroom door slam further down the hall."Don't worry about Cloud.. he's not a very.. easy person.. not even his closest friends get him sometimes.." She said, quickly, then having that far-away look in her eye."I Understand.." [Your Name] said. But did she? Why was he so cold? Why was he like this? Why did she want to know so bad? Tifa looked at her then smiled, "There's someone downstairs to see you.. I'll send him up.." Then she too was gone.[Your Name] fiddled with her fingers nervously, who could it be? She had no family.. so who was it?The door opened and she looked up, relief washed over her as she saw the one guy who had made her come here in the first place."VINCENT!" She beamed, trying to stand up."No..I will come to you.." He said, his low husky voice hanging in the air with a sigh. (me: Don't you just love his voice? In the English version.. arghhhh it's sooo sexy!!) He sat on the bed and before he had chance to even face her properly she embraced him in a big long hug."I've missed you so much.." She said, clinging tightly to him. He returned the hug, his cheeks turning a slight crimson. he coughed slightly but [Your Name] carried on hugging him, content with the situation. After a while, Vincent softened up and gave into the both were there for a couple of minutes when they heard voices from outside the room."...What are you doing here?!" A voice was a muffled reply that they couldn't hear, then the door opened, revealing a confused Cloud and a puzzled both stared at Vincent and [Your Name], Cloud tilted his head almost as if he was completely shocked with the situation and Reno's mouth fell to the ground as he dropped the flowers he was and [Your Name] quickly pulled away from each other and [Your Name] blushed furiously. Vincent however, simply stood up as if nothing had happened."Can we help you?" Vincent looked up at them, Cloud ignored him and walked downstairs and Reno shook his head and picked up the flowers."Vincent""Reno" Came the reply."I just came to give her these.." He walked over and plunked them on the bed. He looked nervously at Vincent, who turned away as if to give them 'privacy'. As Reno leant in and kissed [Your Name] on the cheek she saw Vincent looking out of the corner of his eye, she turned pink with embarrassment pulled back and thinking she had turned pink from the kiss, grinned and winked. Then he turned to walk out of the door, but not before sharing a nod with he had gone Vincent turned to [Your Name]."You Know Him?!??!" They Both said. They both stopped and shared a long glance."Ladies First.." Vincent gestured with his hand.[Your Name] sighed, "I Met him Yesterday..""You mean last week??" Vincent corrected."What?" She answered, puzzled."Tifa informed me that you have been asleep for over a week.." Vincent replied, calmly."WHAT?!?!" Her eyes widened, "Wow..." They both sat in silence until [Your Name] broke it again."So how do you know Reno?" She asked."He's a Turk.." He said, simply and that was all that was a couple of minutes he stood up, "I shall come and see you in a few weeks.. you are to stay with Tifa and help with the bar and the children..""What? I couldn't possibly stay with Tifa.. I'm a burden to her already.. she won't want me..""I will.." A voice said, making [Your Name] jump, "Please stay.. it will be fun to have a girl my age around.. ""I couldn't.. I don't have enough money to pay you..""Like Vincent said.. you can help me out and play with the kids.. that's enough! Please?" She said, pulling a face. [Your Name] laughed, "Fine.. I'll stay. But on one condition.."Tifa frowned, "What?""I get to keep this bed!!" [Your Name] jumped up and down slightly, making Vincent who was sat on the bed giggled, "It's yours.."[Your Name] smiled happily, as they both went leaving her to sleep.[Your Name] woke up to hear angry voices coming from downstairs. She sat up and rubbed her head, shaking her side fringe out of her eye. She got up and walked over to the door, glad to have the feeling of strength in her legs again. She walked over to her bag and picked out some black trousers and a Black Tank top to wear. She got changed out of her old clothes and opened her bedroom door. The voices were still arguing so she slowly crept downstairs to hear the conversation."..But Vincent-" Tifa's voice started."I Don't care..." Came Cloud's reply."She's ill..and she can help out with the kids.." Tifa pleaded."I Don't care.. once she's recovered I want her out.." Cloud's voice showed no sign of any emotion. It was just toneless."Shhh..you'll wake her up!" Tifa said, nervously.[Your Name] stood beside the door to the back room, biting her lip. There was nothing but Silence for a couple of minutes, until Tifa spoke."Cloud-" "I WANT HER OUT!" Cloud spun around and came face to face with [Your Name]. His ex-pression changed slightly after seeing hers. She looked at him, her look of confusion changed to anger. She spun on her heel and stormed upstairs."[Your Name]!!!" Tifa called, sighing. She looked at Cloud who was just staring at the ground. Seconds later, [Your Name] came downstairs, her small bag and sword in her hands. She already had her leather jacket on and was putting her sword in her sheath, which was attached to her back.(me: I think it's a sheath.. I couldn't really remember!!)Tifa and Cloud just stared as she made her way into the bar. Tifa followed first then Cloud, who noticed she had stopped to put on some Deep Purple/Violet leather gloves."[Your Name]..please don't leave!" Tifa pleaded. [Your Name] looked down at her arm, which was being held firmly by Tifa."I Know when I'm not wanted.." She replied, tugging her arm away."But you're not well enough yet!" Tifa said, "Cloud didn't mean it.. did you Cloud?" Cloud didn't answer.[Your Name] sighed then smiled, "Thankyou for everything Tifa.."And with that she was gone. Tifa stared at the closed door for a couple of minutes then ran outside, looking from right to left. Then with no luck she turned and walked inside, ignoring Cloud and cleaning furiously, letting out all her anger on the recently washed and still clean work stared at her then walked upstairs, flopping on a chair in his room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.'What the Hell was wrong with him? She hadn't done anything to him.. so why did he want her to leave? She did remind him of someone.. had he seen her before? No he couldn't have seen her..' He scrunched his face up in frustration and looked out the window. He saw the crowds of people walking around and stood up, 'Whoever she is..I need to get her back.. Tifa will never speak to me again..' He picked up his sword and made his way out of the bar, saying not a ,[Your Name] walked around, having no clue where the hell she was going. She was staring at the floor when she suddenly walked into someone."Well Hey there Babes!!" Someone Chuckled. [Your Name] looked up to see Reno."Oh..Hey!" She said, trying to look eyed her up and then spoke."Why you lookin' so down hun..?" He tilted his head, "And what's with all the stuff?" He gestured to her bag and sword."What's with all the questions?" She tilted her head like his and grinned."Good Answer.." He winked, "But really..""Umm.." She searched furiously for a way to distract him then she thought of leant up and kissed him, her tongue tasting a little of his mouth before pulling away and whispering, "See ya later..uh..sexy.." She turned around and ran. Reno stared after her in a daze, looking like he had just reached Heaven. He licked his lips then suddenly snapped out of it and raised a hand, "OI BABE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HANGIN'?!"But [Your Name] was already running as fast as she could, leaving the city of Midgar behind her.**

**[Your Name] ran across the dusty road and climbed a hill. She stood on the cliff once she had got to the top and looked on at the city. She sighed and looked down, seeing an abandoned sword on the floor. She frowned, kneeling down and picking it up. She observed it for a couple of minutes then her eyes widened.'This was his sword..no..' She thought."It can't be.." She said, out loud, disturbing the silence around her. She stumbled back, holding the sword and staring at the ground beneath her in disbelief."No.." She said, falling to her knees, clutching the large sword to her chest, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.(me: if you've guessed who this is referred to then I just wanna say.. I don't know if the sword does belong to him.. but in this story it does ok? loll)After regaining herself, she sniffed then stood up, she planted the sword firmly in the ground and put her fingers to her lips, then simply touched the sword."I Miss you so much.." She mumbled, "But I cannot accept it is you..I will not.."Silence."Why did you leave me?!?!" She shouted, clenching her fists. Cloud watched her silently, confused with what was going on, he had managed to find her and follow her. She had led him here and was now crying. He felt guilty for some reason and then he realized. It was her.*Flashback*"This is my girl.. isn't she beautiful?" His best friend sighed happily, showing him a picture from his pocket. Cloud had to admit she was extremely pretty but he wasn't about to tell him just nodded and stared down at the picture."She's waiting for me back home. How I miss her.." He sighed again but this time, it was heavy. Cloud frowned as he watched the spiky black haired man put the small picture back in his pocket."It's with me always.." He said, simply. Then turned his back on Cloud, a small lone tear dripping onto his SOLDIER uniform.*Flashback end*Cloud took a small step forward towards [Your Name], who now had stopped crying and just had her head in her leant forward and touched her shoulder. [Your Name] gasped and grabbed his wrist, flinging him over her and kneeling over him her sword pointing into his neck. Cloud who had been half expecting the move flipped her over and knocked her sword out of her hand, this time having his sword against her throat. She stared back up at him, her eyes still slightly watery. Their faces were just inches apart.[Your Name] saw his eyes full of pain and suffering. But there was also anger, hate, sadness, confusion and love. Yes..she was sure of it..Love was somewhere in his eyes, he just hadn't released it, not in a long time. Cloud stood up suddenly and pulled her up, she brushed herself down but Cloud didn't even bother. He just turned and stared at the sword before them."I said I'd live out both our lives..easy to make that promise.." He muttered, bl-inking. [Your Name] looked from the sword to opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Then she realized. Cloud was in SOLDIER.*Flashback*"Hey hun!" [Your Name] ran over to her boyfriend who she had not seen for over 8 months. He had changed, he looked worn and tired but he was still handsome. He smiled warmly and picked her up and twirling her around."God I've missed you.." He whispered, sharing a lingering kiss with her. She leaned back to look at him, her smile slowly fading as she saw him, his ex-pression showed happiness but his eyes. His eyes were full of sadness."What's wrong?" She asked him."Erm..nothing why?" He said, looking away slightly, "Well. Are you gonna let me in?" He quickly changed the subject. [Your Name] paused then smiled and dragged him in the house.A few Weeks later, she woke up to find an empty space beside her."Zack?" She said, sitting up to see him pulling on his pants, his naked torso showing."What's going on?" She said, jumping out of bed and standing infront of him."I have to leave.." He mumbled. She stared at him in disbelief, he didn't look at her."But I thought you said they didn't need you anymore? I thought you said you could stay with me?" She said, her eyes filling with tears."yeah well. Now I'm needed again.." He said, still not looking at lifted up his chin to make eye contact, "Please don't go.."He sighed, "Don't make this harder than it already is.." pulling away he walked from the room, buttoning up his shirt as her went. She followed him until he stopped right infront of the door. He turned to her."Look baby. I may not be back for at least another 12 months. Maybe we should split for now. You have a right to be happy and you can't be if I'm not here. it's not fair to you.." He said, standing up straight."But.." She whispered. Zack looked from side to side trying to hold back the tears."here.." He pulled off a ring on his finger, "Keep it. And I'll be back for it.. ya hear?"She nodded, feeling numb, "Please.." she started.A horn beeped outside. Zack looked down then kissed her softly."I Love You.." He whispered, [Your Name] closed her eyes and she felt his warm lips press against hers Horn beeped again and Zack sighed, breaking away from their embrace."This isn't fair.." She started to cry."I'll be back for you.." He said then walked out the door, trying his best to keep himself from breaking. She leant against the doorframe, watching as he climbed into the back of the 'army' van, not looking at her once. She saw him being greeted by a blonde spiky haired young man who looked quickly back at her, then placed a hand on his shoulder. [Your Name] clutched the ring tightly in her hand, watching as the Van pulled away. "I'll wait for you.." She whispered, not knowing that would be the last time she would ever see her lover.*Flashback End*"You were with him?" She finally managed to say, but it was almost a didn't look at her, it was almost as if he was avoiding eye contact."Did he say anything?" She begged. Cloud looked at her then shook his head.[Your Name] pressed her lips together then let out a low sob."He said he'd come back for me.." She cried, falling to her knees. Cloud felt his throat tighten, his heart aching with pain. But all he could do was stand and watch the sobbing wreck let out her emotions infront of him.**

**Cloud shuffled slightly, he was leaning against a dusty boulder, staring down at his bike, which had been hidden from view. [Your Name] was now sat staring into space, the sword infront of her. She seemed to be fiddling with something on her left hand, but Cloud couldn't see properly. He sighed, 'How could I have been so stupid?! It was her all along. And yet. I didn't know. Or did I? Maybe I didn't want to admit it was. Or maybe I was too caught up. Thinking of. Her..' He kicked a stone slightly in anger, causing dust to float into the air. [Your Name] looked up, then looked back to where she was looking. Cloud jumped as his phone went off. He ignored it, he never answered his phone and he wasn't about to start answering it now. After a few rings it stopped, then a couple of minutes later a beeping sound came. He pulled out the flip phone and stared at the screen. He dialed a number then a familiar woman's voice echoed out through the speakers.'You Have 1 New Message' BEEEEEP.(me: hehehe cool!)"Cloud? It's me..Tifa..Where are you? Vincent is here and he seems pretty angry.. Reno called to say he saw [Your Name]. Try and get back soon ok?"'You Have No New Messages'Cloud hung up and stared hard into [Your Name]'s back. She must have felt his gaze because he tensed slightly."I'm not going with you if that's what you've come for.." She said, standing up and brushing the dust off her. He looked at her."I'm not going.. you made it clear back at the bar you didn't want me there.. so I'm not going to force myself upon you guys.." She said, sighing."Fine.." He was silent. Obviously thinking about his response. Cloud walked down the cliff and mounted his bike, not even glancing back up at [Your Name] he started the engine then drove back to Midgar. He pulled up outside the bar and frowned."Hey..Mister..where's [Your Name]? Is she better now?" A Small boy tugged on Cloud's sleeve. He looked down at him and bl-inked. "Is she ok?" The boy asked again, confusion on his small face. Cloud nodded then left the boy next to his bike. "Mister! Could you give this to her if you see her?" The small boy gulped, obviously scared that Cloud might shout at him. Cloud looked down at the boy's dirty hands, a small deep red rose lay in his tilted his head slightly, taken back at the flower. But despite his shock, he picked up the rose and nodded at the boy, who nodded back, grinning. Cloud turned around and walked into the bar, slipping the rose into his soon as he walked in, he came face to face with Vincent, who had a slightly insane look in his eye. Yet his face was very calm. "Where Is she?" He growled, his voice didn't answer, instead he pushed past Vincent, trying to make his way up the stairs. Vincent turned around and felt for his gun. Cloud hearing the slight movement, took his opportunity to pull out his sword. The pair stood in the middle of the bar, their weapons in each other's ran towards them and stood in the middle, desperately trying to split the two up. She hardly ever saw them fight. "Guys.. please stop.." She said, trying to pull Cloud away. He shrugged her off and stood his ground, almost as if glued to the two men stared intensely at each other, , the door opened, the two men pointed their weapons at the visitor.[Your Name] bl-inked, trying to regain her breath after running all the way back. She already had her sword out pointing at the two people infront of her. Vincent let his gun drop first, then Cloud after hesitating put down his sword then disappeared upstairs. [Your Name] stared after him, then looked at Vincent, who pulled her into a hug. She stumbled backwards her eyes wide, this was the first time Vincent had given HER a hug, it was normally always her doing the hugging. Tifa seemed to be shocked too, as she was staring at them in disbelief."What did Cloud say to you?" Vincent demanded, pushing her into a chair.[Your Name] stammered, she may hate him right now but she wasn't exactly going to say that he was the one that made her leave. She wasn't the type of person to tell."Erm..I decided..that..I was a burden on Tifa..and I didn't want to put too much stress on her.." She said, glancing at Tifa, who was wearing a puzzled ex-pression. [Your Name] gave her a warning look then look at Vincent, who was looking at her a couple of minutes, he stood up, "Well. You are not a burden on Tifa..and she was very upset when you left.."He said finally, still looking unconvinced."She wants you to stay with her.." He said. [Your Name] glanced up at Tifa, who nodded. [Your Name] sighed then stood up."I'm sorry Tifa.. Vincent.." She said, "May I be excused.. I'm feeling a bit tired.."Vincent and Tifa nodded. [Your Name] turned and walked upstairs, but instead of walking into her room she walked straight up to Cloud's door. Pausing for a moment, she took a deep breath and knocked knocked a final time and still no answer. 'Maybe he's asleep.. or slipped out when we weren't looking..' She turned around and began to walk door opened, "Tifa.. you know you can just walk-" Cloud stopped, when he saw who was walking away. [Your Name] spun around in time to see Cloud shutting his door, she stuck her foot in the way so he couldn't close pressure on her foot hurt, but she held her tongue and tried to look at him. Finally she managed to push the door open revealing Cloud, looking down at her foot, fiddling with something in his hands."I just wanted to tell you.. that I really don't understand you.." [Your Name] looked straight up at her, his blue eyes piercing into hers. She had to hold back a gasp. She never realized how handsome he really was, yes she knew he was good-looking but she'd never seen him in this light before. His skin, was so smooth and flawless, his lips so pink and lush and his hair the way it fell onto his face, emphasizing his beautiful eyes. And yet, he was so cold. So Empty. So shook her head slightly, knocking herself out of her daze, "I really don't know what your problem is.." She blurted ex-pression flickered, into many different feelings, none of which [Your Name] could there was definitely anger there.**


End file.
